


The Galaxy Is Full With Opportunities

by mariaclararita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaclararita/pseuds/mariaclararita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seyda Salomon is a force sensitive 15 year old who works as a bountyhunter with her best friend Wodi Crescent. Both will go in a dangerous adventure as they try to reach Luke Skywalker in order to get the propper training for Seyda. This story in non-canon and takes place between episode VII and VIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Galaxy Is Full With Opportunities

“So how much for this job?” asks Wodi as he leans his shoulder on the wall, trying to look laid back and cool, which I think is funny 'cause Wodi is the complete opposite of those things. “40.000, that's all we need to pay Dane in order for him to  _finally_ tell us ” His eyes widen in surprise as he realises the huge amount 40.000 is “ Damn, he's gotta be a big deal if he's worth so much. How did you get this job anyways?” He knows how hard it is to get an important job like this specially for a pair of children like us. With a smirk on my face I answer “Trakinor was desperate, apparently no one is willing to do it. Too dangerous they say. Apparently he's an imformnat, but I don't know for which side” Now worry is what takes over Wodi's face “Then why are  _we_ doing it? specially you, you're just a ch-” “'Cause we need the money. And you know I'm not a child anymore, so don't call me that” I say, the latter part of the sentence a little too harsh. Wodi runs his thick and short fingers through his dark black hair as he thinks what to say “I just don't get why we would do something so risky when you could easily do your mind controlling trick and get the info” That's the only thing I can do with the force, I've done it since I was a kid, even though I didn't realize what I was doing back then. It wasn't until I got away from the first order that one time that it hit me: some kids had fast reflexes, others could move thing and I could get into people's minds. “I've tried, but I can't. He's way too good at keeping secrets. Besides it's Luke Skywalker's location we're talking 'bout, Dane's got it stached real good” it's the truth, I wouldn't be risking my best friend and myself if it wasn't important. “Also you love adventure” Wodi says with a loving smile, then, he pushes himself off the wall and walks to the other side of the room, to the window. He dramatically looks through the window as he meditates and analizes the situation. “What do you know about him? ” he turns with a serious look that would be intimadating if he hadn't that cute face with full cheeks and sparkly eyes. “He's a transformist, but he's got this big scar that goes from his right ear to the middle of his neck. Also he prefers to take the form of a Twi'lek and hangs out in the Barri's entertainment center for adults, located in the village of Fraiontels, in Tatooine” I say while I tie my brown hair in a ponytail, which is always a challenge since it is curly and messy “Huh, you did an extensive research” he fakes his surprise, the guy who has lived with me since I'm ten knows very well what I'm capable of. “Well Trakinor's not as good keeping secrets as Dane is ” “Then it's all set, we leave in the morning”  and with that our conversation ends and we start to get ready for our trip.

At night I can bearly sleep, I'm way too exited, just one job away to start training and become a jedi, all I've ever wanted, all the power in my hands, ready to use it whenever I want, against _whoever_ I want. Just the tought of breaking into the first order and getting my brother back sends shivers down my back, the vivid fantasy of strangling Hux and Phasma, who took him away from me, and all the things I would do to Ren. And after that, I'll take the galaxy and give it to someone who deserves it and knows how to rule it, General Organa is my first candidate, but to get there I'll have to sleep and complete my mission tomorrow.

The next morning I wake up invigorated, ready to take life as it comes and make the most of it. Wodi is worried, I can tell, he's got that usual look in his purple eyes. As I take the copilot seat and he starts the engine, my friend starts praying, like he always does when we leave for a job. I've never believed in this, that there's any all mighty being that's gonna save him, but I do understand why Wodi, and lots of other people do it: they need to feel like they're not alone, that there's always hope, and that their livers aren't meaningless. Me? I prefer to be realist, to stay focused in life. I look out the window as we take off and in a second the dessertic surface of the planet disappears and Wodi is piloting through space. Afortunately, we're close to Tatooine and the trip is short, we don't even have time to talk about our plans, so when we land Wodi turns to me and says “Do we need him alive? ”  “Trakinor said it doesn't really matters” he nods “I'll shoot him with the protons thing, no need to kill him, so I'll just put him to sleep. you should go first, you'll be just another costumer ”  he nods again, as he hides his DL-44 in his body “I'll send you the signal when I see him and tell you where he is” with that, Wodi leans towards me and kisses my forhead, then leaves. After Wodi leaves I put my light but effective armor on. A pair of blaster gun laser resintat goggles, a slim chest plate I bought from a stinky little alien who's species I can't remember, a small flamethrower I have to tie to my arms over my clothes, and my inseparable DL-44, which is now charged with proton laser . Then I place a device in my ear and wait for Wodi's voice to come through it.

I leave the ship and start walking to the  Barri's entertainment center for adults. It looks like any other cantina and now I wonder why everyone is so scared of coming for him. There's not even guards outside, everyone in this place seems to be minding their own buissnes. But I've never done such an important mission, so there could be something I'm missing. “Seyda, hey you hear me? ” Wodi asks by the comunicator “Yeah, have you seen him? ” I ask as I approach the entrance to the cantina  “Left side, next to the door, he's sitting alone. Also he's in the Twi'lek form ” Now, there's something weird in the air, I can't tell what it is or how I know it, but we need to get out of theere as soon as possible  “Okay, cover me and let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this ” I enter the cantina and there he is. Wodi is looking at me from the bar and starts walking towards me. I approach my soon to be prisoner and in a quick move take my gun out and point him, as everyone in the cantina gasps and stares at the situation. As I point him The weird sensation returns and I don't know why I quickly turn and shoot at a guy who was coming to me, blaster in hand, but I wasn't fast enough to stop the other one and I see him shoot me. I fall down and I realize that I'm not gonna die, even worse, I'll be captured by who knows who. I see Wodi fall down next to me, with a terrified look on his face and that is the last thing I see before my eyes involutary close. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this is the first time I write fanfiction, or anything related to star wars, also, english is not my first lenguage, so I'm sorry for any mistake in the redaction or vocabulary. This is planned to be a series, so asuming anyone will read it tell me what you think.


End file.
